


Paragon

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: AU - They never get rescued, Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Healthy Polyamory, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Sam/Piggy/Eric-centric companion to Nepenthe.]  He's grown into something lovely, like a pearl, and the twins would do anything to protect their precious treasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paragon

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something Sam/Piggy/Eric-centric to parallel Nepenthe and give the events a different perspective. So here it is.

Samneric knew right away that he was the one they wanted. As one entity, the twins would share one mate, so they picked someone who understood. They began the courtship by soft, gentle touches. He was a creature ready to flee at any moment and they would have hated to watch him run.

Ripe fruits were brought to the teenager boy they hardly recognized. Years of being a tribe of one took a toll on his body. No longer was he the fat child who couldn’t swim or run or hike or hunt. He was thinner and looked more sickly, if that was even possible.

When he ate, he glanced at the twins with suspicion, so they praised all the effort he put into trusting them.

Positive reinforcement was better than whipping him into shape.

As the sun passed through the sky and days went, Piggy began to trust the twins enough. He sat with them, enjoying the way they fawned over him. It felt nice not to be ridiculed.

But he still shuddered when he remembered why they fawned over him.

* * *

His first heat, Piggy climbed up a tree and refused to come down for days. Samneric didn't mind and simply sat at the base of the tree, napping peacefully. 

When another boy approached, they both reacted, warding off any threats to the bond they had so carefully cultivated.

Once, a boy with a dark, matted mane advanced and tried to scamper up the tree. Samneric each grabbed an arm and yanked him down. With a yelp, he scampered off and, as much as the twins would have liked to tear him limb from limb, they waited at the roots of the tree.

Every morning, they would offer up fruits and guard the boy when he came down.

Once it was over, he fell from the branches, caught in two pairs of identical, tanned arms. They carried him to a soft clearing and, while his head rested in one's lap, the other massaged his ankles, scratched by bark and creepers.

He slept for the longest time and the twins worried he had died.

At dawn, he rose with the sun. They were awed by the way his pale skin took in the pale pink light that filtered down and showed it back to them.

“Come with us--”

“--it's nicer with both--”

“Ralph 'n Jack.”

“I can't,” he told the twins, voice not much more than a croak. “I can't go back. They'd have my head.”

Slowly, he got up and began to join the forest. He gave them one squinted glance and then scurried away.

 

The twins were quieter and kept to themselves, mostly. Jack only glanced their way to make sure they did their chores and joined in the hunts. They did.

Often, they snuck out to the tree that their jewel had occupied. Sometimes the branches were barren but sometimes they held another that wanted to escape. They would offer up identical, knowing smiles.

Once, they headed out to the tree and found it occupied. They chuckled at the boy in the branches. He was fair, much like Ralph had been, but his face was unpainted. He wore the rags they came with and whimpered loudly.

“He's definitely--”

“--stuck.”

They glanced at each other before chuckling. Samneric debated picking up a branch and chasing him off, whispering to one another about it.

“You're both really rude.”

Both backs stiffened and their heads turned. There, in the shadow of the tree, was their gem.

“Piggy,” they greeted in unison.

Both pairs of hands were upon him, inspecting and massaging and gently tracing hair-thin scars. He grumbled and backed away from them.

“Stop touching me. Neither of you understand anything,” Piggy snapped.

Both heads tilted in opposite directions. What could make their little gem so upset?

“What don't--”

“--we understand?”

Piggy sighed and pointed up at the boy in the tree. The fair child gave a whimper, laying with his belly against the branch and trying to hide from them.

“What about--”

“--it?”

Piggy paced, lips pursed in thought. Finally, he sat in the brush and motioned for the twins to join him. Samneric obediently sat on either side of the boy.

“What are--”

“--we looking for?”

“Just shut up and watch,” Piggy snapped, staring in the tree's direction.

As they watched, a dark-haired boy crept out of the brush near them, startling the twins into throwing their arms around Piggy. The dark boy circled the tree and picked up a branch, the same one Samneric debated using, and began jabbing the fair boy violently.

He clung to the branch for dear life, sobbing loudly. When he fell, it was with a yelp. He hardly had time to catch his breath before the darker boy was upon him, tearing at the shreds of clothes they both wore.

It was a primal gesture that had both boys groaning like animals. The twins were absolutely disgusted by the rough treatment of the sobbing fair boy. They placed their hands on Piggy's back, fingers interlocking perfectly.

The couple at the base of the tree collapsed into a grunting and sobbing mass of squirming limbs. Piggy held out up a hand, gesturing to the spectacle.

“Everyone has--”

“--urges.”

“That's more than just urges,” Piggy told them. “It's what men do to women back home.”

The twins stared, heads cocked like dogs. Piggy got up and turned away, his shadow falling across both of their backs.

“That's why I have to keep running,” he murmured.

“You can come--”

“--with us.”

They watched Piggy shake his head. He darted off into the forest again.

Slowly, they got up and walked back to the hunter's fortress. Rodger came out of the brush and walked on their left side.

He grinned wickedly and asked, “Seen any fat pigs?”

Samneric shook their heads. Rodger made oinking, grunting sounds and chuckled viscously. They glared at him behind his back.

As much as bashing his brains out over the rocks would have delighted the twins, Rodger was stronger than both of them.

They huddled together in their place on the rocks. Night passed but the twins could hardly sleep. Throughout the night, they heard the whooping, primitive calls of the hunters.

* * *

When they came to the tree, their gem was curled up on a branch. A wild-looking younger boy was trying to force him out, throwing rocks.

The twins pounced, kicking the boy over. His head hit the ground with a sickening crack and he groaned. He slowly scrambled off and the twins gave identical snorts.

“You shouldn't kill somebody,” their gem breathed. “Just because he was--”

“Because he was--”

“--hurting you.”

“--and we didn't”

“--even try to kill him.”

Piggy's brow furrowed and he told them, “Still, violence isn't the answer to everything. We need each other.”

The twins nodded and, in unison, held up their arms, ready to catch him.

“Then come on--”

“--climb down--”

“--we won't--”

“--hurt you.”

Piggy shook his head viciously and the twins took a step forward to catch him if he fell. He clung to the branch and told them, “If I come down, you'll hurt me.”

“We would--”

“--never.”

Piggy squinted at them and shook his head ever so slightly. “I don't want to come down.”

So Samneric sat, backs against the trunk of the tree, and guarded their treasure.

* * *

When he came to the fire, the twins instantly latched onto him, sitting close and petting him. As he explained their dilemma, the twins smiled at him, then at each other.

Jack sighed and nodded. The twins smiled and helped their treasure to his feet, leading him off to their little place on the cliffs. There was room for one more.

They wrapped their arms around him and smiled before sharing identical yawns. They rested their heads on his shoulders and held him securely. They would fight Rodger to the death.

Anything for their precious creature's safety.

* * *

Samneric watched him in the waves. He had gone into heat and they could smell it, even from the shadows of the trees. He was nervous, too.

Samneric glanced at each other, then at their treasure. They shifted their grips on their spears. They hesitated. On one hand, they could go out and hold him and treat him gently. On the other, he could be so startled he could lose his breath.

The twins dropped their spears and stepped into the sunlight.

He saw them and shifted to cover his figure. Piggy took a half step into the waves and the  
twins sat, just watching and waiting for permission.

He relaxed and nodded. “I . . . I trust you two.”

Samneric smiled, glad to be trusted. They moved forward, slowly and watching for any signs of nerves or fear. Instead of shrinking back, Piggy came closer.

“You know--”

“--you can't be--”

“Piggy forever.”

He nodded and told them, “I don't think it matters much. It's what everyone calls me.”

Samneric shared a frown and sat down. Piggy sat on the soft sand and the twins kissed his cheeks.

“God, you two are the worst,” he mumbled. “I can't have both of you.”

“We can--”

“--share.”

The twins chuckled and watched Piggy turn red. He looked down, drawing aimlessly in the sand. It turned into something vulgar and he clawed at the sand.

“Still, I don't want to disappoint you,” he mumbled.

The twins cupped his cheeks. And spoke in unison.

“You won't.”

Piggy looked at them and asked, “You're sure?”

Samneric nodded. Piggy relaxed and sighed, staring at something between them.

“I just . . . I never expected it like this,” he admitted.

“Tell us how--”

“--you want it.”

Piggy turned red and admitted, “Gentle. I've seen too many alphas being rough and animals.”

Samneric nodded. They shared a look and communicated silently. One twin nodded and  
pulled Piggy's head into his lap.

“Relax,” he—Sam, not that Piggy could tell—murmured.

Eric leaned in and kissed Piggy's neck, hands on his hips. His skin was still damp from the waves and cool, but there was heat and life underneath. He moved down, leaving kisses over his chest, stomach flattened in his time fending for himself. Eric's hands were on his hips, knees nudging his when Piggy's breath hitched and he started gasping.

Sam ran his fingers gently down the sides of his throat, gently massaging. Eric leaned forward and kissed Piggy's collarbone, gently arching his neck up.

He whimpered softly, blue around the lips as Sam smiled down at him. He murmured, “Relax.”

Eric echoed, “Relax.”

Piggy squeezed his eyes shut and focused on breathing. Once he relaxed a little, Eric slid in. Piggy squirmed gently, trying to get comfortable, and gasped again.

* * *

It was so quick that Piggy was almost disappointed. He and Eric were joined at the hips for a long while after before he could pull out. Piggy was laid on the soft, cool sand gently and let himself relax, ready for some rest. 

When he felt a pair of hips against his own, he opened his eyes and stared. His head was pulled into a lap, fingers running through his hair, and he realized they had switched. 

He closed his eyes, more comfortable now that he knew what to expect. It was nice, if a little savage to be so out in the open.

Once the second twin had finished and waited a while before pulling out, they dressed him and held him, fingers applying gentle pressure to relax tensed muscles. Piggy yawned and allowed himself to rest in their safe hold.

He knew what this meant, and he couldn't help but feel proud.

That night the twins painted his face and Piggy became a member of the savage society. He gave Ralph a look, worried about the fair boy, but Ralph didn't notice.

 

Piggy fit in, though awkwardly, into the society. He kept his mouth shut and when Jack seldom gave him orders, Piggy followed them to a T. Samneric kept him fed, praising him often for accepting spoils of the hunt and the fruits they brought him.

At night, they held him close, one on either side and holding him close. They often woke him up with kisses to his cheeks.

Piggy kept track of the months, noting the changes. He grew larger and knew that the twins understood. They kept him close and hardly let him out of their sight.

He reached a point where walking was uncomfortable, especially with the heat beating down on him. The twins agreed to split up for the first time. One stayed with Piggy while the other carried out Jack's orders.

It worked out just fine.

* * *

Samneric woke up to Piggy groaning and squirming. Worried about him, the twins sat up.

“To the--

“--lagoon?”

Piggy nodded, hissing softly and biting the inside of his cheek.

The twins helped him up before deciding to carry him. They snuck off without saying a word to anyone, eager to get down to the lagoon as quickly as possible.

* * *

Piggy cleaned off their child, who gave a loud cry. Thankfully, there had been only one.

“I couldn't handle twins,” he murmured.

Samneric laughed, watching him with the baby. They tilted their heads.

“Who does he--”

“--look more like?”

Piggy chuckled and inspected the child's features as the infant settled into a snuffling sleep. He looked at both the twins and gave his verdict, “Your nose. I think he looked a lot like you two, actually.”

“Do you think--”

“--he'll need specs?”

“I hope not,” Piggy mumbled.

The twins smiled, sitting closer and watching him.

* * *

They had not expected Jack to be so disgusted. Piggy held their child close to his chest and his eyes burned with the challenge. But it was allowed by the savage chief.

* * *

Sometimes the hunters came by to stare. Maurice often stopped by, smiling and chatting with Piggy.

“So . . . Just like that?” Maurice asked, nodding at the baby.

Piggy shrugged, “More or less.”

Maurice stared for a moment before he asked, “Can I hold him?”

Piggy flinched at the suggestion before nodding slowly. He helped Maurice hold the baby just right, enough support for the infant's head.

Maurice stared at the baby whined and squirmed, settling more comfortably. He breathed, “Wow.”

Piggy nodded, smiling as the infant settled to sleep in Maurice's arms. He told him, “Aside from the twins and I, he doesn't like to be held. Rodger coming near is enough to make him cry.”

Maurice chuckled and said, “Smart kid.”

“Maurice!”

Maurice handed the baby back to Piggy. The infant whined at being moved but Piggy gently rocked him back to sleep.

“I'll be back later,” Maurice promised, jogging off to the chief's call.

* * *

Samneric smiled, sitting on either side of Piggy. They were glad to be a family.

“We've got--”

“--two sows.”

“With milk?” Piggy asked. 

Samneric nodded.

“You should have--”

“--seen the way Maurice--”

“--caught the one--”

“--right by her snout.”

Piggy laughed softly and told them, “He's nice.”

The twins nodded.

“Like--”

“--Ralph.”

Piggy nodded, “A lot like Ralph.”

* * *

Rodger's death brought things to a subtle halt. The twins went to great lengths, questioning Piggy about how Rodger had treated him.

“You're totally sure--”

“--he never hurt you?”

Piggy nodded, going about the morning routine of feeding the baby. “Rodger might've been cruel, but he left the baby and I alone. We're fine, really.”

“You're--

“--sure?”

Piggy nodded and told the twins, “A hundred percent.”

The twins had relaxed. 

But elsewhere in the fortress, divides were being pointed out. Jack and Ralph had taken a whole day, holed up in their little nest. Piggy sometimes heard Ralph's shouts and the cold tone of Jack's voice, but he left them alone. They needed to work things out. 

He had watched Ralph and Jack bicker. As much as they fought, no one else was as well-matched for Ralph. Piggy knew they were trying for something like what he had with the twins.

Often, Ralph came to sulk.

“How come you have a baby?” Ralph huffed, chin resting on his knees.

Piggy shrugged and told him, “Maybe it's stress, Ralph. Or . . .”

Ralph shook his head and snapped, “I'm fine, Piggy. You're just lucky.”

“I'm not lucky, Ralph,” Piggy told him, squinting at him. “You and Jack just have to be patient.”

Ralph huffed, “I don't want to be patient. I don't think he even likes me!”

Piggy shook his head. “I've seen the way he looks at you Ralph. Jack Merridew feels something for you, even if he tries to hide it.”

Ralph sighed, watching the baby in Piggy's arms shift and whine softly. He mumbled, “He wouldn't even come near me during the heats.”

Piggy shrugged, “He's nervous, Ralph. Just give him some time to get used to it.”

“The twins were never nervous,” Ralph pointed out. “They were pretty eager to get you in the sack.”

Piggy frowned and told him, “It's not like that, Ralph, and you know it.”

“Then what is it like!” Ralph shouted, startling the baby.

Piggy began consoling the screaming child, rocking him gently and murmuring soft words. The twins ran over and frowned at Ralph. The fair boy got up and, with tears, walked off.

“We're fine,” Piggy promised the twins, who sat next to him.

* * *

Piggy watched Ralph grow and began to worry about him. Jack had been more protective, scaring away everyone from his mate. Piggy wasn't even allowed to help him and advise him.

It was unfair, but Jack was Ralph's mate.

He came to them only once for help. One of the twins got up and left his double with Piggy and the baby. Piggy knew where they were headed and he smiled a little.

He got up, went through the morning routine, and had extra milk prepared. When Jack came running up to the fortress, Piggy left the baby with the twin and gave Jack the milk.

Behind the savage paint, Jack turned red.

“Thanks,” he mumbled, kicking a pebble.

Piggy nodded and told him, “Be patient with Ralph. He just wants to know you care.”

Jack smiled a little and said, “He's going to want you around, Piggy.”

“I know,” he told the savage chief. “Now go. Don't keep your baby waiting.”

Jack nodded and took the milk, jogging off. Piggy smiled and watched him head toward the lagoon.


End file.
